


Your Mum's Boyfriend Called Me Trash But That's Okay Cause You Don't Call him Dad

by CasTheButler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Re-write of 4x11, Svetlana is actually kind of awesome, Terry is still a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is 4x11 but it goes off on a tangent somewhere in the middle and it continues on after we see Ian kiss Mickey on the forehead. Some of the dialogue has changed as well but the general gist of it is still the same. </p>
<p>This is for my sunshines x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mum's Boyfriend Called Me Trash But That's Okay Cause You Don't Call him Dad

Ian is sitting, playing with a bowl full of nuts, quite frankly he's bored out of his mind. He doesn't really mind too much though because Mickey is in a clear line of sight and everything is better when he can physically see Mickey. Even when Mickey is been a fucking pussy. He can hear Svetlana arguing with him, something about getting Ian to leave. Ian wonders briefly if she really does hate him that much, cause it's not like he's in the way. Suddenly Mickey's right in front of him with that look he gets in his eye when he's about to screw with Ian's heart. It's the same look he had when he told the younger man that he was nothing but a warm mouth. It's that look where he knows he's going to hurt Ian's feelings but he doesn't care because he's covering his ass, at least that's what Ian thinks and so far Mickey hasn't given him a reason to think otherwise. Ian swallows the anger in his throat and mentally prepares himself for the bull crap that's about to spout from his boyfriend's lips. 

“Svetlana wants you to go” Mickey tells him and Ian inwardly scoffs.

“Do you want me to go?” Ian asks, continuing to play with the nuts. 

“No I don't want you to go, but the whole things going to go a lot easy if you do” Mickey says, clearly desperate to get Ian to understand, but Ian is tired of been understanding, he's had years of being understanding, of not getting to tell people how in love he is and with who. So Ian pushes.

“Yeah for you maybe, what about me?” He really hopes Mickey has a good answer cause right now, Ian feels like their relationship is on the rocks and he's pretty sure Mickey doesn't even fucking realise.

“Is this really where you want to spend your day off?” Mickey asks and Ian nods

“You're here” 

“Give me a couple of hours I'll meet you back at your place” Mickey says nonchalantly and begins to walk away.

“If you make me leave, don't come over” Ian says to his retreating back, the irritation seeping through in his voice. Mickey spins and walks back over.

“Why you acting like a girl huh?” Mickey's voice is forceful but Ian doesn't care. Mickey might think he's pissed off at Ian but it doesn't compare to the way Ian's currently feeling about him.

“Sick of living a lie aren't you?” Ian queries. If he stopped to think for a second he'd know he's actually kind of terrified of Mickey's answer.

“I'm not lying to you” is Mickey's oversimplified reply and Ian honestly wants to punch him in the face. He gestures at the room of people around them.

“Everyone else?” He inquires, hostile.

“Who gives a shit about everyone else, what fucking difference does it make if I lie to them?” Mickey asks seriously, like it's not an issue if they spend their whole lives in the closet. Because even though some people know Ian's gay, he's holding Mickey's hand in his own personal, metaphorical closet and as long as Mickey's in there Ian's in there too and he fucking hates that.

“Because, because you're not free” Ian exclaims bitterly, he's leaning forward right into his partner's face now.   
“Ian what you and I have makes me free, not what these ass-holes know” The line is good and Ian looks at him not sure what to say, he's actually willing to forgive Mickey for a bit and Mickey must understand that to some extent because he runs his hand on his shoulder before Terry and a couple of his uncles bust through the door. Then he's gone from Ian's side and Ian just sits there feeling defeated. He always feels defeated when Terry Milkovich is in the room. 

Mickey takes Yevgeny from Svetlana and hands him to Terry, there is much laughter and celebrating and it sends chills down Ian's spine. Watching that man laugh is disgusting. Svetlana sits off to the side. She looks as uncomfortable as he does. So Ian takes a deep breath and walks over to her. She looks at him confused.

“What do you want orange boy?” she asks coolly, her eyes still fixed on the baby. 

“do you really hate me that much?” Ian questions and she turns to study him. 

“No I don't really hate you” she says finally

“Then why do you always push me out of everything?” Ian asks, his voice writhe with pain.

“Because when you are here, shit head is not” Ian can't help but laugh, she has a point. 

“What is so funny?” Svetlana asks.

“It's just...you have a point” he tells her honestly.

“ I do?” she inquires in surprise.

“yeah but instead of pushing me out, let me in, he'll be there too, reluctantly, but there... you know he never wanted the marriage or the kid” Ian says, trying to get his own point across.

“Most men don't” she informs him.

“Yeah but to be forced the way he was is hard” Ian hisses. Svetlana looks at him and sighs.

“I know, I guess I am a bitch” she whispers. The two of them sit in in silence watching the men take turns holding Yevgeny. Mickey has a forced smile on his face as people hand him shots of alcohol .

“Hey Lana....” Ian lets the nickname sink into the air for a second “mind if I go hold Yev? He continues.

“If you wanna grab him off Terry be my guest.” She replies, a light hearted teasing to her voice.

“Watch me” Ian tells her nervously before walking towards the most terrifying man he's ever had the displeasure of meeting. 

Ian gets over there in time to hear Terry have a chuckle about Yevgeny needing a diaper change and handing him over to Mickey, Ian just knows Mickey is about to start spluttering about how he doesn't know what to do with the kid so Ian swoops in and holds out his arms.

“Here” Mickey is so grateful he doesn't even question it, he just hands the little boy over. Ian cooes at Yevgeny before directing his attention to his lover. “Wanna grab a diaper and some wipes off Lana?” He asks and Mickey looks at him dumbfounded. Ian rolls his eyes “Come on Mick, it's not that hard, I'll just be over there” he teases and Mickey goes towards his wife while Ian heads in the direction of a quite booth in the back of The Alibi. Ian is vaguely aware of Terry looking at him in disdain but right now he couldn't give two shits. He just cares about Yevgeny. Mickey comes over to him with a bag and he gestures for the older man to put it on the table. “Thanks babe” he mutters under his breath. 

“Not a problem tough guy” Mickey replies quietly before walking away. Ian sighs and turns his attention to changing Yevgeny. He's kind of a squirmy little fucker Ian thinks to himself. Once he's done he picks the small child up making sure to cradle his head in the nook of his arm. He takes him back over to Svetlana who is now standing with Terry and Mickey. 

“So why the fuck is he here?” Terry asks Mickey just as Yevgeny is placed back in Svetlana's arms. You could almost cut the tension with a knife. Mickey stutters over his words and steals an unsure glance at Ian. 

“He is here for me. Good with baby” Svetlana pipes in and for the first time ever he is actually genuinely pleased to have her in their lives. He actually wants to throw his arms around her and plant a thank you kiss on her cheek, from the looks of it, Mickey is contemplating the same thing. 

“Yeah it figures the fucking faggot would be good with this baby shit, better not let his cock sucking corrupt my grandson” Terry growls, his unspoken threat of I'm going to kill you one day lingering in the air. Ian raises his eyebrows at him letting him know that he can try all he wants, he fucking dares him. One of Mickey's uncles walks past and asks Terry if he wants to duck around the corner to buy some drugs and Terry happily agrees wandering off.

“Yeah, whatever” Ian scoffs, he walks towards the bar and he can feel Mickey's eyes burning into the back of his neck. He spots Kev and waves him over. “Let Mickey know I'm leaving” He tells the bartender. 

“Yeah Okay” Kev agrees. Ian doesn't even get half way to the door before he hears Kev's voice bellow “Yo Mick, Ian's leaving” he pauses for a second to find out what Mickey's answer is and he immediately regrets it.

“So” is the quiet, slightly desperate response that falls out of the brunette's lips, it's almost like the word isn't really in English the way it feels so foreign. Ian shakes the swelling tears of anger out of his eyes before continuing towards the door. 

“Ian is leaving” Svetlana snaps and Ian is shocked at how angry she's getting at his behalf, who would have thought that would happen when earlier that night she'd been wanting him to go. Ian waits for the 'Why do I care?' that he's absolutely convinced is coming but it never does.

“What, you want me to tell you to stay?” He hears Mickey call out and if this was any other situation he'd think that the guy was flirting, the teasing tone that usually makes Ian want to bend Mickey over and fuck him hard clear in his voice. Ian turns on his heels and storms over so he's right in Mickey's face.

“No. I want you to chase after me like some bitch” Ian whispers. They're so close to each other and all Ian wants to do is lean in a little more and press his lips against Mickey's. Mickey bites into his lip, a flash of fear as he realises how tempted Ian is. 

“Ian... we...Ian...I” Mickey stammers quietly. 

“I'm leaving. We're done” Ian hisses, he's still being quite but he isn't exactly whispering any more. Mickey's eyes widen in shock.

“What are you talking about?” He asks Ian, his eyes flicking over Ian's face like he's trying to figure out the joke. Mickey thought the two of them were doing okay, okay for them at any rate.

“I don't want to be someone's dirty secret, I'm always someone's dirty secret and you're a fucking coward” Ian tells him sadly, his voice rough. Before once again trying to make it to the door. He passed Terry on his way there and actually manages to get his hand on the handle before Mickey starts banging on things

“Hey! Can I get everyone's attention please?” Mickey yells nervously. All eyes turn towards him and Ian stops opening the door. “I just want everybody here to know I'm fucking gay.” Mickey swallows slightly before continuing, he's growing more confident now that it's spilling all out. “big ol' 'mo just thought everybody should know that.” He looks directly at Ian his eyebrows raised and his teeth digging into his lower lip. “You happy now?” Ian is actually surprised there isn't a babe pegged onto the end of that question, suddenly there is a loud animalistic growl and Terry launches himself at his son. Mickey's ready for him and gets a few decent hits in before Terry gets the upper hand. Ian makes his way towards the fight, tossing off his jacket.

“I've always wanted to do this” He says with primal desire before grabbing Terry by the shoulders and head butting him with all his might. He feels someone break a chair over his back, he doesn't care who it is he just launches himself in their direction. Fists fly every where and a couple of bottles are smashed over peoples heads. Ian is not ashamed to say he kicked a couple of guys in the nuts.

“ I should have fucking killed you both, I should have fucking known” Terry is screaming in Mickey's bleeding face when the cops arrive and drag the two of them outside.

“Get the fuck out of my house you pole smoking queer” Terry yells as he's slammed into a cop car. Mickey just grins at him knowingly.

“Don't worry about it bitch, I've been staying at Ian's while you've been in the can. It's great, he fucks me good and hard and I just love the way his cock feels” Mickey proudly. Cause it kind of feels nice to say it out loud. Terry kicks his leg out trying to get Mickey with it, but the cops just drag him away shoving him unceremoniously into the patrol car. They've had to deal with Terry's shit too often to be gentle. They drive away with him and Ian gives him the finger. Once he's gone to cop that had Mickey realises his grip.

“You're free to go, I don't want to deal with a bunch of paper work when I could be getting home to my husband Carlos” He says and Mickey looks dumbfounded. “Go on, go hug your boyfriend or something” the Cop continues and nods in the direction of Ian. Mickey smiles shyly at the redhead. 

“Hey” Ian says as Mickey sits down on the edge of the bench he's leaning against. Two of Mickey's uncles walk up to them and he they mentally prepare themselves for another fight.

“Gay? Huh” one of them says before continuing on his way. Mickey lets out a sigh of relief before taking a swig of his flask. 

“So you really came out...” Ian informs him, it's probably meant to come across as a question but it doesn't quite sound like it. 

“Doesn't mean I'm going to wear a fucking dress” Mickey says.

“But you have such nice fucking legs” Ian teasingly exclaims making Mickey smile.

“You're a dick” Mickey tells his happily and Ian bursts into laughter, after a moment he clutches at his bruised ribs. “see there that's what you get” Ian stands up and plants a gentle kiss on Mickey's forehead. He spots Svetlana standing by the door with a worried look on her face. He walks over to her. 

“Might be good idea if you take him home, I spend some more time with my girls” She says to Ian. 

“Yeah okay, Are you right to keep Yevgeny with you?” He asks hopefully, He's pretty sure him and Mickey could use some quality alone time right now.

“Yes, baby will be fine” Svetlana tells him with a shooing gesture or her hand. He goes back to Mickey who had being watching Ian and his wife wearily. 

“Come on fuckhead, time to go home” Ian says pulling Mickey to his feet. They walk for a few minutes in silence.

“Which house are we actually going to?” Mickey asks. 

“The one with the bigger bed cause we don't have to worry” Ian says happily and Mickey nods. They continue in silence as the round the corner onto the street that the Milkovich shack stands on. They barely make it up the steps before Mickey is trying to get Ian out of his clothes. “Sweetheart...” Ian says testing the word out. They've never really called each other pet names. “Sweetheart, slow down” Ian continues warmly. 

“Mmm you are so fucking gay” Mickey mutters into Ian's mouth, which he has seemingly decided is his tongues own personal playground.

“Says the guy who's trying to wrap his hand around my erection” Ian teases. “come on Mick. Bedroom.” The two of them make their way to the room where everything began and fall onto the bed in a mess of limbs. They make quick work of each others clothes and soon they're lying naked, wrapped up in each others arms.

“This is nice” Ian mumbles happily as Mickey buries his head into his chest. 

“Want me to blow you?” Mickey asks tentatively. Ian places a couple of fingers under Mickey's chin and lifts up his face so he can gaze into his eyes.

“Do you want to blow me?” Ian queries a serious tone to his voice. Mickey thinks about it for a moment.

“No, I just want you to hold me” He says quietly. 

“Then you don't have to blow me” Ian says. “I don't want you to ever make you feel like I'm making you do something you don't want to do” he continues. This is something he's been wanting to talk about for a while. Him and Mickey have been pretty fucking shitty to each other at times and he wants Mickey to feel loved and supported. 

“You pretty much always make me do stuff I don't want to do” Mickey tell him. 

“Sorry” Ian whispers harshly, his voice cracking. 

“Hey! Hey!” Mickey says cupping Ian's face in his hands. “I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's like tonight yeah...” Ian nods sceptically “If you hadn't forced me to come out...”

“I didn't make you!” Ian interjects

“Yes you did” Mickey laughs. “anyway if you hadn't forced me, we wouldn't be here right now and I wouldn't be marvelling at the fact that from now on I get to hold your hand whenever I want.”

“You're gonna hold my hand?” Ian questions in surprise. 

“Yeah I'm going to hold you hand. Now go the fuck to sleep” says Mickey. 

“Uh Mick...we should probably have a shower to wash off all this blood” Ian points out and Mickey groans.

“Yeah okay.”

They run the shower and jump in together. There isn't anything glamorous or sexy about it. They just let the blood run down the drain and stare anxiously into each others eyes. When they're clean Ian flicks the water off but neither of them move at first. They just continue staring as the anxiety fades into a soft pride and then into deep unrestrained love. Ian is the first to step out of the shower and grab a towel, he tosses a second one in Mickey's direction. Mickey catches it with ease.

“Just so you know, you have a really sexy ass” Ian tell him

“That why you like to get on it so much?” Mickey asks cheerfully. Ian laughs and tackles Mickey, pushing him through the bathroom door they never bothered to close and onto the bed. 

I like this they both think at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I think this is the longest shameless fic I've written so far!


End file.
